


Of Friends And Forts

by amixii10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sleepy Boys, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Will reflects on the times he’s had, and the time’s he still has.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 12





	Of Friends And Forts

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drive folder from like,, 2 years ago so this isn’t recent, but I tried to clean it up a bit.

“Ah, she’s so pretty! How do you not like her?” Mike gushed to Will. 

Mike flips the phone to show him the photo he was talking about- it was of some Instagram girl. 

“Well, for starters, she’s really not that cute. You’re just blinded by love. And unlike you, I don’t fall in love with every girl I see,” Will snarked back easily. 

“Shut up! I do not fall for every girl I see. And I’m not in love with her,” Mike responds, sounding slightly disgusted.

He punches Will in the arm. He glares intensely and slugs him back. Mike pushes him, and Will topples off of his bed. At least there was a rug on the floor to cushion his fall. 

“Are you okay?” Big brown eyes stare down at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Help me up?” 

He stretches his hand out to him. Mike, the poor dumbass, takes it, only to be pulled down, too. 

“Hey! Don’t do that shit! It’s not nice,” Mike pouts petulantly. He sits up, unknowingly straddling the other boy. 

Will snorts. “You deserved it.”

“Because that was a nasty-ass trick, I’m going to sit in you.”

He reaches up to the bed momentarily to grab his phone, then promptly sits back down. 

“Ugh, fine. Pass me my phone too, you cow. Damn, when did you put on so much weight?” 

Mike smiles. Will refrained from swearing as much as possible, at least in their group of friends. He had nothing on Max, who had corrupted sweet El into a girl with the mouth of a sailor.

“I joined the swim team, dumbass. See?” He rolls up his already short-sleeved shirt to his shoulder and flexes dramatically.

“You still look like a twig,” Will says, settling for an insult. 

Mike grins anyways, the sadist that he is. He glances down at his phone and his smile quickly fades away. 

“Oh, fuck, I’ve got to go now, otherwise mom’s gonna kill me,” Mike says. 

He runs a hand through his messy hair and takes off his glasses to clean them. Will seizes the moment to suddenly reach out to hug him. 

“Mhm, okay, got it, please stop squeezing me, I gotta go, okay?” Mike barely grunts, voice strangled by lack of oxygen. 

“No, come here!” Will makes grabby hands and threatens to tickle him or else. Mike rolls his eyes at his antics.

“Let’s go get dinner and change, and then we can have a sleepover just like we used to when we were younger. Okay?” 

And they do exactly that. It all went smoothly for Will, except when Mike walked in wearing nothing but his boxers, asking for clothes to change into and nearly giving him a heart attack. 

“Pass me those blankets from your closet, will you? I’m going to build a fort.”

Will looks at Mike and grins. He heaves them out and throws them at Mike, successfully hitting him in the face. They build it quickly and efficiently, making a cozy niche for them to both sleep in. They lay some blankets over the floor to make it soft. 

“Ok, lemme just text my mom or Nancy to let them know that I’m staying over tonight,” Mike rubs at the bridge of his nose, where the most of his freckles were.

Mike had gotten glasses last year, and Will didn’t know if he could’ve possibly gotten cuter, but he somehow did. 

They lie together in their fort, Will turning to face Mike, arm propped up under him. They talk about everything and nothing, and Mike falls asleep quickly, unlike Will.

The nightmares keep coming, and he doesn’t sleep much. 

Not anymore. 

He listens to Mike’s steady breathing and feels his heart beating slowly against his own. He didn’t know it, but Mike snores ever so lightly- almost like a baby, soft and comforting.

Will watches as a singular strand of hair falls in front of Mike’s eyes as he sleeps. 

When he was asleep like this, he lacked any tension. Mike had a babyface, even in his teenage years, and while he was sleeping, it showed. 

It had been so long since they had last done something like this, just doing normal boy things, without constant threats in their lives. 

Will didn’t know just how much he had missed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
